


A matter of trust

by kaige68



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	A matter of trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** "Work what Sharpie's got 2"- Weekend Challenge - "True friends stab you in the front." Oscar Wilde. Because my month seems to be split between two fandoms, I had to do the prompt twice.

Something was wrong. Arthur looked out the window at a slowly graying sky. Something was wrong with Eames. He grabbed what he could and made his way to the first floor, reading through as much as possible from the mattress contents as he ran for the shortcut.

Eames-as-Penny was waiting for him. “Leonard is fine.” He grabbed the papers from Arthur, pulled the bag out of his hand. “I can’t find Harris.”

It hadn’t been a minute since the sky started changing, but he didn’t know how long Eames had misplaced Harris before the signal-

“Five minutes at best.” He answered without being asked.

Eames-as-Penny raised his gun. Arthur took a breath, nodded. He was up and after Harris in the blink of an eye.


End file.
